Love at First Sight
by PenumbraSoul
Summary: Lelouch never imagined that love would ever find its way to him,not until one faithful day he meets Gino and his world starts to change but a jealous Suzaku and Shirley will not let it be!Gino attempts to WOO Lulu and Milly is secretly helping?GinoLulu!
1. First Impressions

**1,088 HITS! 15 REVIEWS! 21 FAVORTIES! 28 ALERTS! **

**I cannot believe this, you guys are all amazing! I really can't I am blown away!**

-I love you peeps, you all make me smile and I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner than I thought, more like years, I will keep it up with this story and complete it. I tried to edit this story slightly and accomplish some of it but couldn't do much!

-I have no Beta for this story, sadly. Now I have 7 chapters finished and not typed, I will get them done, I want to have this story to go into a good direction and I saw it wasn't a bad hit!

-I will not disappoint anymore, it's about time I focus on this story!

**Warning:** Ginolulu (Main couple) with a hint of onesided couples, Suzululu, and LuluShirl.

-I hope to see more people tune in into my story and I'm happy to be back believe it or not I had a writer's block for over **2 years**, I almost died in my dark place, my mind was going crazy, now I'm good:)

_(((_

_**Love at First Sight **_– Chapter 1

_)))_

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I AM Lelouch VI Britannia, and also known as Zero! I have sinned, murdered, rebelled, and my hands are stained in blood all for Britannia and my father who I_ hate_ with all my might, Charles VI Britannia. I think that what Kallen, Suzaku, Shirley, and everyone else say about the word love. This love is very unfamiliar to me that word feels like a stranger when said upon my lips. They say it's all wonderful, but I say it's all stupid. Then once again I don't know and will never get to know that word or feel it. So I can't judge it at all. I know I will never hit contact with Love because my sins and various other objects keep me from experiencing it. That and many other punishments to come is that I will have to live without love. Well, that was what I thought, until the day I met Gino, I _curse_ the day I met him but I also thank it, and all of the trouble and decisions dealing with a depth of betrayal, hate, and love would be made because of him. That is why I_ tried_ to hate him when I first laid my eyes on him but for once in my life I failed in something I couldn't due. That was the first reason I disliked Gino, I couldn't hate him.

_(((_

**(Gino's POV)**

Today is the day I Gino Weinberg was going to meet Suzaku's best friend Lelouch who I wanted to meet, and his other friends in the student council that I will also be part of. I got closer to the gates of Ashford academy and saw Suzaku, he yelled out my name motioning me to go to him.

"GINO! OVER HERE!" I made my way getting closer and closer until I finally met up with Suzaku. My friend and comrade in battle, we are both here on a mission to unmask Zero and attend Ashford as part of our mission to rid of this deadly _Zero_. Suzaku and I walked in and talked as we made our way to the student council room.

"So what should I know about your friends or the school that I need to have in mind?" Suzaku laughed and paused for a second before he said.

" Oh Gino there are a lot of things you need to know but I will tell you the basics….first of all the school is pretty good but what you really need to beware of is the student council members….Milly the president of the school and the council and is a crafty one, she is sneaky and when she wants something and she will get it no matter what, therefore you have been warned. Next up is Shirley, she is extremely shy and has a huge crush on Lelouch, she is very sweet but-" I interrupted couldn't help but interrupt Suzaku in not finishing his sentence, I had to ask a question, one which itched at the tip of my tongue.

"So, um this Shirley loves Lelouch but does he?" Suzaku shook his head and answered.

"No, no, it just won't happen. Now, there is Rivelz, he is a complete idiot, I don't mean it in a manner less way but he just strikes up a goofy stand. He's slightly clumsy and he can talk someone off for hours to no end. You already know Rolo the guy who is Lelouch's 'brother', just stay clear of him. You have met Kallen, she doesn't talk a lot but I guess she is the type who holds a secret and I don't seem to find it out. Finally there is Lelouch himself he is too smart for his own good, he attracts the attention of every girl in this school who all have a crush on him. This tells you he is a good looking guy but he lacks physical strength and to my amazement he seems to have his body in good shape. Gino, don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you at first, he's a self centered person. You just can't get him talking…well enough chitchatting the council is waiting." I couldn't help but think over all the information Suzaku was giving me, it was lot for me to handle but I had it down and processed to my own amazement. Suzaku lead me around the corner straight to a double door, which he opened. The council room wasn't the dullest but also not a funfest looking room. I didn't have time to admire the room because I found a blonde girl on me in a matter of seconds the minute I stepped onto the classroom. The blonde girl bobbed her head and knocked me over onto the ground while she exclaimed.

"Hi Gino, I'm Milly, now welcome to Ashford academy, "She backed off and went to resume her place on the head of the table after we both got off the ground. After that shock I got after entering Milly just looked at me with a smile as if nothing happened. "Sorry about that Gino but that's how we welcome all of our guests. I think Suzaku has explained everything to you, I'm the student council president of the school" The person sitting next to Milly off to the side with the pink hair looked at him me with a blank expression on her face, I felt a little threatened.

"I'm Kallen" A blue haired male who was currently leaning on his chair attempted to chill his voice and say.

"I'm Rivelz" Next a Reddish Brown haired girl with the shyest posture set her eyes on me and smiled, I immediately knew who this was.

"I'm Shirley, nice to meet you"

"I'm Rolo, nice to meet you" Yes I knew who he was; I didn't need to hear that one out. Next I locked eyes with a dark-haired male, the instant I did I stood frozen my eyes starting to shine.I could feel the mystery the male was wrapped around with, his emotionless expression gave me nothing but I felt drawn to him for no apparent reason. His eyes were bearing me into me and the deeper they tried to find me the more I felt more drawn to him. I couldn't help but stare back into his _beautiful_ purple eyes. I felt too deep into my entrance that I almost didn't catch his name but somewhere in me I knew who he was; he said his name in a voice that sent tingles down my spine.

"Lelouch." I wanted to hear his voice even more but that was all that he said. A warm feeling swapped over me completely, it was so warm and it felt so good. Man, I'm starting to sound cheesy now. Lelouch broke the gaze he had on me and got up. He walked out the door only speaking two words.

"I'm leaving." Lelouch walked out the door and past me, I could feel my heart halt to a stop at the brief prescience that walked by me. I didn't even hear what Milly yelled out next.

"Wait up! Lulu where are you going, Damn it! He always leaves out of the blue; I need to talk with him!" The next thing I knew everyone was filing me on the details of what happened this year. I felt and the way they were talking to me I knew I was now part of the student council. But I couldn't help thinking of Lelouch, I felt myself wanting to get to know him better.

_)))_

**(Lelouch's POV)**

"Do I have to do this? Seriously Milly this is stupid!" Those were the words that came rolling out of my mouth when I complained to Milly. She wasn't a bad girl but she could get on someone's nerve when she wanted to.

"For the last time, YES YOU DO! Now you better behave yourself." After Milly yelled at me I looked towards the door to see Suzaku bring in his friend, what was his name, Gino, into the room. I felt annoyed, Milly made me come. I didn't want to meet him, _Gino_. That's what I thought until I laid eyes on the golden haired beauty. His cheerfulness collided with my negativity. I couldn't help but stare, this was not like me to go staring after people. This Blond was making me feel many feelings I didn't want. First, anger for making me feel warm, next warmth filled my body, and lastly admiration, he was so handsome and he was something alright. Wait what? I didn't just say that? I don't like men, I don't like girls either but what _is_ wrong with me was I just lusting over Gino? No way, impossible, I couldn't have. Everyone else in the room were introducing themselves to him, I went last. I only murmured one word.

"Lelouch" I locked my stare with his, his eyes bearing deep into me, his pair of blue eyes catching my attention. That's when I couldn't take the heat anymore; I got up and left only leaving two words behind me.

"I'm Leaving" I tugged my collar and made my way to my room. I opened the door and closed it. Luckily C2 wasn't here. I then sat down on my bed and thought deeply a handful of questions clouding my mind were suddenly unleashed.

_What the hell was I just doing? Who is this Gino really? Why is one of the knights of round here? What do I have to do in this? Why does he make me feel so warm and something else I can't seem to describe? What the hell is he? Gino….._

I couldn't help but repeat his name all over and over….I tried to snap out of it, I even slapped myself, but it was no use, Gino has began to creep into my thoughts little by bit. The next thing I found myself doing was thinking that I really wanted to get to know Gino…

_(((_

**(Suzaku's POV)**

When I saw Gino lust after Lelouch…no not Lust, check out Lelouch. I was on the verge to kill him. If Gino goes near Lelouch he's dead. Seriously no one can get Lelouch. Lelouch will be _mine_ no matter what and Gino is _not_ going to take him away from me. He better back off for his sake. I like Gino, I suggest he plays his cards right.

_)))_

**(Shirley's POV)**

I saw Gino; I saw the way he looked at Lulu. But what got me really pissed was that Lulu was looking at Gino the way I wished he looked at me. Why? I know Suzaku_ loves_ Lulu but it's bad enough that Lulu might me gay. But Gino no way, if he gets in my way I swear he will be dead before he even knew it. I'm going to get Lulu to be _mine_ and Gino will not take him away from me. No one will, no matter what. Lulu will be mine. That's my final thought.

_(((_

**(Milly's POV)**

First of all Shirley needs to get a man and give up on Lulu, damn doesn't she know he's not pitching for her team? My _gay-dar_ never lies! I loved the way Lelouch and Gino were looking at each other; yes I admit, I'm a complete fangirl for 'Gay Romances'. I owe my revenge to Lulu for what he did to me last week; stupid guy took something I had. Seriously, this is going to be fun. Even though Suzaku and Shirley will be mad at me, Oh well as long as I mess with Lelouch and get my revenge it will be worth it. Lulu and Gino are in for a big shock!

_)))_

**A/N:** I want to THANK every single one you who have reviewed and alerted my story not to mention favorite it, you _Fangirls_ are sure amazing and if there's a _Fanboy_ out there than thank you so. (We need more Fanboys, is there one out there, seems to be deserted in that area?) Lastly I am so glad that this couple has stirred some interest on others, I really do like this!


	2. How dare you make me feel this way!

**A/N:**** I have to say mu humor has become dry in some areas or has it? I have no clue all I know is that after taking a major 2 year break for having a writer's block I am ready to come back with a fresh slate. I have so much for this story and for the ones who stick with me; I want to majorly thank you all!**

**Now I will stop talking and get on with the extreme crack of GINOLULU!**

_**WARNING:**_Remember this is Yaoi so be prepare to have a nosebleed and also beware of jealous Shirley and Suzaku….they will do anything to get Lulu and also Milly will get her revenge at any cost…YIKES! Also beware of my horrible grammar skills, I have improved but I don't know…

_(((_

_**Love at First Sight**_ – Chapter 2

_)))  
_

**(Gino's POV)**

Since meeting Lelouch 7 months ago I have gotten in a heap of trouble with him…I can tell you that much. I have also invaded his space and I do admit it. It's just too much fun to see a flustered look on Lelouch. I can also tell you that when I even get an inch closer to him Shirley will blow me glares of death; Suzaku will join in if I go too far in starring. I don't get why they do that, maybe Shirley but Suzaku? I sat down in the council room where a chair at the table was available while I thought to myself thinking Lelouch will kill me if he knew I was thinking all these _thoughts_ about him.

"GINO WHERE IS IT…..I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!" I couldn't help but smile when I heard a high pitched voice, Lelouch wanted his diary back and I wasn't about to tell him I had it. I didn't read it but I wanted to _really_ badly. Instead in the end I had no choice but to only hide it. I made my face twist into a fake innocence ready for Lelouch's heat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lulu…sorry." Lelouch kept his glare in check before throwing his arms in the air and pointing at me afterwards, it was a funny sight to see.

"Don't make me say it again Gino, where is my journal, I know you have it!" I did and I so did.

"I don't know where it is and you just repeated yourself." Lelouch grabbed my collar and pulled my face down to match his height. He starred deep into my eyes, his orbs blazing with fire and his nose touching mine. I always knew this but I can't help think it, damn Lelouch **is** so damn short!

"Cut the crap Gino and tell me where it is!" I started to laugh right in his face, which was not a good idea because he got even redder than before, his whole eyes blazing dark fires of hate. I knew if glares were demonized killing machines I would be dead by now.

"GINO!" I couldn't help it, Lelouch was so adorable when angered and he was too easy to tease, it was a fun hobby to have. That's when I couldn't resist, I had to say this. I grabbed onto Lelouch's chin and cupped it while my voice lowered itself taking on a seductive tone.

"Man Lulu you look so _cute_ when you're mad…" Lelouch's whole face turned from red-angry to red-flustered.

"Gino don't mock me and just hand over the journal!" I sighted. It was fun while it lasted. I gave in finally to his never ending rants and let go of his chin missing his soft skin against my fingers.

"Fine, your no fun, I'll give you back your _diary_, just follow me…" I turned to go into the school. Lelouch was behind me murmuring under his breath.

"It's not a _diary_, it's a journal" I was smiling like a fool all the way to the council room. I had a plan already come to motion; I ended up hiding his _diary _where Lelouch was not able to reach it. When we entered the council room I sighted and pointed to the bookcase, on top of it and said to him a smile plastered all over my face.

"It's up there, go get it…" He glared at me before getting on the stool below the bookcase and reaching up for the _diary _who was barely hanging on the corner of the bookcase. Unfortunately for Lelouch he was an inch shorter than his destination. I started to laugh out loud my eyes tearing up a bit and my stomach hurting. I clutched it and calmed down after a long time and said softly to Lelouch while I proceeded to go to him. "Need any help dear Lulu," I knew what his answer was before he even did and that is why I cupped my ears.

"NO!" Lelouch ended up almost falling after yelling at me but before he fell he grabbed onto the sides of the bookshelf, slight panic showed on his face. "Stupid Gino," What Lelouch didn't expect was his own diary to fall onto his head, caught by surprise Lelouch fell over the stool. I saw it coming before him and rushed over to catch him into my arms with a big grin on my face. Looking down at Lelouch I saw him starring up at me, I had him in a bridal position and to me he looked so delicate in my arms, tiny. Lelouch struggled to get out of my arms but I being the stronger of the two held on to him. I couldn't resist the next words that came out of my own mouth, today was a day of direct remarks for me!

"What, no kiss for your _Prince Charming_, you do realized I saved you?" I smiled at the blush starting to form on Lelouch's beautiful face. I let him go and set him down onto the ground my face becoming confused. I thought that comment would bring a rise out of him instead he just looks away from me in silence. I sighted and before I knew it I felt a hand connect with my left cheek. I looked back at Lelouch.

"Shut up!" I guess I spoke to soon. I watched him walk away not helping the smile playing on my lips. I almost saw Lelouch walk completely away until he decided to turn around and ask. "You didn't read it, did you?" I only kept my smile while I cupped my previously slapped cheek. Lelouch not seeing he was getting an answer from me walked back towards me, I felt a surge of excitement overtake me. "Gino!" Lelouch looked up at me with a worried look on his face. His head barley came up below my shoulders; he really was short with such a slender waist. I wanted to grab his waist and hold him near me but that would surly get me another slap and knowing Lelouch a knee in my most sensitive areas. "_Gino_…" My face turned to confusion when I heard my name fall from Lelouch's voice with no emotion in them. I couldn't say anything else because before I even knew what to say next Lelouch had walked out the door.

"What happened, Lelouch looks pissed?" I turned to stare at Suzaku not aware I was still holding onto my bruised cheek. I didn't even notice Suzaku had come into the room. I just shrugged and it bothered me to see Suzaku grinning about his comment, it only bothered me a little. I didn't dwell on it to deeply because I thought of Lelouch and couldn't help but smile again. _Lelouch_…he certainly was something, something _delicious_.

_(((_

**(Lelouch's POV)**

I can't believe he would do that! Gino made a day out of stealing my_ journal _and hiding it from me. I just hope he didn't read it; I keep _very_ private thoughts in there. I call it a journal since _diary_ seems to girly for me to even consider it. Not to mention of the situation that took place in the council room. I did _not_ just fall and Gino did _not_ just catch me and I did _not_ enjoy his strong arms around me, _his arms_…I bet he works out concisely. I shook my head in repeated motions. _Snap out of it Lelouch, Gino is just an idiot and he does NOT make you feel anything!_ My steps hurried themselves up with a sudden blush on my face. I should really stop doing that; I didn't even know 7 months ago that I was capable of blushing. Damn it why is that. I saw my room up ahead and went inside to drop off my journal. I didn't see C.C anywhere in the apartment, she must be off somewhere.

After waiting around for the next 20 minutes or so I ended up going back to the council room for a meeting. I personally didn't want to see Gino's stupid _sexy_ fac-Did I? I meant stupid face! I walked towards the meeting in a hurry knowing I was late, when I entered I saw everyone stare at me.

"Always leaving early and always late, nice Lulu," I glared at Milly and went over to sit in my seat. I looked over to my left to see Gino sitting, I argued with Milly about changing our seating arrangements but it never happened; now I'm stuck. The other only person that sits next to me is nobody, I really hate this, and I always had my own seat with no one next to me, until Gino came along. See how many times Gino pops up and problems tend to arise! "I have a brand new idea for a fundraising event; we need to earn more money this Saturday!" I snapped my attention towards Milly knowing she probably had an idea that was going to jeopardize me. I ended up grunting along with everyone else. "People cheer up; it's not so bad…not for me. How about a fake wedding-"

"Milly, that idea is the stupidest I've heard so far…"

"You haven't even heard it all Lulu!" I only shook my head and sighted, I was stuck with these peoples and there was no way I was going to do a wedding, how does that raise money? "It doesn't matter because you're going to hear me out, understand?" Milly rolled up the newspaper she had in her hand at the start of the meeting and hit Lelouch with it, hitting the top of his head.

"Milly," The irritation in my voice should have been enough to stop the crazy blonde in her spot but seeing her ignore me she went on with what her mind said.

"As I was saying before someone interrupted me," Milly turned to lightly glare at me; I just shrugged it off used to it by now. "One idea I have is to prepare a wedding where everyone can attend to, we can draw names from a hat to determine the two who will marry?" I shook my head not glad with the ideas coming out of Milly's not so small mouth.

"What if two guys pop out, we can't marry them!" I snapped my head towards Rivelz who had just asked the obvious.

"Yes we can, isn't Lulu gay?" I gapped at her not knowing what to say, what was it about me that made her think I was pitching for the other team? Sure I never was fond of the woman throwing themselves at me but instead looked over more at the guys in the locker room, but I was only comparing. I do also think Gino is drop dead sexy-Wait! I did not just say that again. Holy shit am I gay? NO!

"MILLY I AM NOT GAY!" Milly chuckled at me making my cheeks flare up in a red hue.

"I beg to differ, now who likes the idea?" The only ones who raised their hand were Shirley and Milly other than that no one appealed to the idea. "My next idea is to do a festival of some sort this Saturday; we have plenty of time to prepare if we apply to this idea. I want everyone to take a stand and help but here's the catch, we are going to play a little game after the festival is done with…" I widen my eyes suspicion hovering, I knew this was somehow going to involve me in some way; it always has with Milly as President. "We are having a vote right now, who wants a wedding and who wants the festival?"

"Tell us what the game is after the festival?" A glimmer of shine escaped the corner of Milly's eyes in the question Kallen just asked, she wasn't going to tell us.

"Let's vote, it's me to know and you to find out if you pick the second choice," Milly pointed her newspaper already rolled up towards each and every one of us demanding an answer.

"I vote for wedding," Shirley's answer didn't surprise me in a slight. Kallen went up next, she being a serious type choose the latter.

"Festival," Rivelz piped up next.

"I vote Festival!" Suzaku went up after the bluenette.

"I vote for Festival…seems better off." Rolo being the shyer of everyone just stated that he wanted the festival. The last two besides Milly were Gino and I. It always seemed to come down to him and me, I hated this. Gino winked at me and I huffed to the side refusing to look at him, all I heard was his sweet voice.

"Cast my vote in for festival," I gulped.

"Lulu now what's it going to be, wedding or festival?" I laid my hand on top of the table mustering up the most bored expression I could do.

"I am not voting this is all stupid." Milly hit me with the rolled up newspaper once again. I only sighted. "Fine, Festival! Happy now…" Milly smiled content with my answer; I just rolled my eyes at her. "Now the little game we are going to do that night is going to be revealed soon but not right now, you are all dismissed, all I am saying is that it involves the hat with names…" I rolled my eyes at her for that second time in one day not wanting to be involved in anything she was sponsoring; her ideas drove me to embarrassment each time I ended up involved by force. Everyone ended up getting up; Kallen went out the door first followed by Rivelz yelling out his hunger for food, and Rolo who just wanted out of the room. This left Gino seated in his seat next to me, I stood up wanting to get out. Suzaku was already almost out the door and Shirley took her sweet time getting up while looking at me, this was making me uncomfortable.

"Oh and Lulu," Milly called my name, I just looked up at her, she was already in front of me without ever me knowing how she go there.

"What?" Milly leaned in to place her hand on my shoulder lightly pushing me.

"You have something on your uniform, let me get it off," She kept her hand firmly on my left shoulder pushing me even further causing my balance to slip beneath me. I ended up falling down thinking I was going to hit the floor a yelp coming out of my lips.

"Milly!" I fell hard onto something softer than I expected, I grabbed onto what I had to not fall completely. I ended up on someone's lap my hands grabbing over the person's shoulder's and behind onto their neck me clinging for my dear life. The next thing I knew I was staring up at a pair of blue eyes, once which haunted my dreams. The second didn't last since a smirking Gino pushed me and him over his chair causing me to still cling on to him but falling on my back. I felt Gino's hands land on each side of me while I pushed Gino's neck down with me the force connecting the top of his lip with the bottom of mine imitating a start of a kiss. I could feel a smile form along the lips of Gino while he had his own on mine, I was too shocked to react at first…his lips were soft. I had an immediate reaction, I somehow shoved a stronger Gino off of me to get up and run out the room not caring for Milly and for whatever she was up to. I knew she didn't push me on accident and I certainly didn't have anything dirty on my uniform.

I was already in my dorm room within the next few minutes, speed wasn't my strength. I opened the front door to shut it my heart racing in a million beets per minute not caring if it were possible or not. I laid my back against the wooden door to touch my lips with the tip of my forefinger a tint of pink still showing on my face.

"Why are you blushing, did you have an encounter with that Gino guy you keep writing about?" I snapped my head in a sudden rush towards C.C who was standing at the door of my room expressionless. I shook my head and walked over to her passing into my room.

"Shut up, I'm not gay!"

"I never asked that." I gulped and shut the door to my room in her face not wanting to interact with anyone today. I couldn't deny it anymore I liked the feel of Gino's lips on me and I wanted them against mine again. _Gino, I want…you._ I kicked the side of my bed and jumped onto it landing my face on the front of my pillow yelling into it.

"I HATE THIS…STUPID MILLY! STUPID GINO, STUPID _SEXY_ GINO!"

"Lulu, you just said Gino's sexy is not as if I don't know that, I read your dair-" I made sure the pillow I previously screamed onto was thrown towards C.C's head, she dodged it which only made me madder then I was.

"It's a journal not a diary, got that?" C.C looked at me with a blanked expression on her face which with a sudden motion turned into a smile. I was puzzled; I only sighted and planted my face back onto the covers of my bed not caring about anything or anyone at the moment. I wasn't aware of what C.C was thinking and didn't care.

C.C only left the room with one final thought in her head only for her to hear and luckily no one else or else she would have been throttled. _Lulu didn't deny that he said Gino was sexy. Interesting. _

_)))_

**(Gino's POV)**

I couldn't help but let out a small smile on seeing the tint of pink from around Lelouch's cheeks, it really suited him. He was sitting on my lap, I flashed my smile towards Milly knowing this was not done by accident she's less carless then that. I knew I had to make this more interesting on my behalf and that is why I pushed Lelouch onto the ground and off the chair his hands around my neck and over my shoulders. I landed my hands one on each of Lelouch's head to lean down, Lelouch pushed me down further and we ended up in a lip lock, before I could taste any of Lelouch the ice prince decided to push me off and run out. How the hell could he push me off, he's not the strongest of the bunch! I started to laugh provoking a fuming Shirley to look at me and a frozen Suzaku stuck between the doorway and the outside of the room a glare coming off his features.

I stopped laughing and touched the tip of my bottom lip, Lelouch's lips were moist, I wanted to experience more than that. I could still feel the glares digging at me and so I left without a word and a big smile on my face, I knew he wanted me. _Lelouch so wants me. Ha, I want him, how can I have him? Too many ideas…I must find a way to have him, maybe then I can stop those wet dreams, make them into reality?_

_(((_

**(Suzaku's POV)**

My eyebrows furrowed and a deep frown took over my features. I stood shocked to see Gino lip lock lips with Lelouch, _my_ Lulu. I wanted to be the one to steal his first kiss, I wanted to but Gino had to come and take it. I don't care if it was an accident by the looks of it Milly and Gino looked as if they planned it. I don't like this. I am putting my foot down and declaring war on stupid Gino. I will have Lulu, only I will and no one else. I kept glaring deeply at Gino still frozen in my spot. I really wanted to punch the guy as much as I liked him, but no one messes with what I want. _No one_. I watched him walk by with a _stupid _grin on his face; I needed to act fast if I wanted to have Lelouch.

_)))_

**(Shirley's POV)**

I will learn to voodoo Gino and stab the daylights out of the doll hoping he will have a horrible accident. I HATE GINO! It's not fair that he got Lulu's kiss, I wanted it! I have been waiting for it for a long time ever since we were freshmen at this school. I want Lulu, Gino better back off or I will make sure he has an 'accident', he won't see it coming! I am certain Lulu is not gay, he cannot be…Sure Gino is hot but no! Gino watch out and don't dig your own grave because I will if you keep touching Lulu! I screamed in my head glaring deep daggers at Gino's head while he walked by with a smile on his face, I really wanted to kick him. I should have but I was too shocked to react. There was no way Lulu would have liked it, that red on his face was anger not a blush? Damn it! I hate hate hate that stupid blond bimbo, I hate hate him!

_(((_

**(Normal POV)**

Milly stood off watching the whole scene a smile playing on her lips; everything was going according to plan. She sighted at the sight of Shirley and Suzaku, it really was sad on how they got their hopes up too high to let them down, especially Shirley. Lelouch doesn't even play the team she's on. Milly chuckled at her last comment and walked by them not waiting to recruit a new member to her plan. _I will surely have some help, I bumped into an old friend who will help me with this little plan I have developed, not only for my own good but Lelouch's and Gino's! I seriously need to get Lulu out of that denial faze he's in, it's not helping! I need to use more fire to get this working, Lulu is harder to crack then I thought. I have my work cut out for me big time. _Milly kept her smile on her face and pulled out her cell phone not waiting to speak to someone who could help her, she needed to get help from someone who knew Gino and also from someone else who knew Lelouch. _Piece of cake._ Milly laughed loudly earning glances from the students around her once he got outside.

_)))_

**A/N:** I am the worst person when it comes to updating and I am done with those habits, I have finally dropped the 2 year old writing block I had in front of my brain. It's about time I continue this story and finish it.

I have more than 7 chapters done and ready to type including this one which is already typed and done. I want to thank everyone who has been going through this with patience and has come back to read more.

I still want to thank the others who have come back here for only one glance, I understand if you didn't want to continue to wait. I will promise you all that I will update more in the future. I have a limit on the computer so when I get cracking I will get cracking.

Smiles to everyone, you peeps really put a smile on my face each time you _**review**_!


End file.
